


Tigermoth

by ALC_Punk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the first time Maria has done this with Pepper, and she has no intention of letting it be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tigermoth

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Maria Hill/Natasha Romanoff fic and utterly failed because Pepper fit the idea that flashed through my head so much better.

It was always cold.

Maria Hill liked how that made her skin feel--all goose bumps and prickling stubble, even as she felt the ache in her knees on the concrete floor. With her head down, she could see the slight patterns pressed in during the original pouring and construction. Tracing the whorls gave her mind something to do. Occupying herself with trivialities let her forget the stresses and worries of the day. Funding was waning, stupid decisions from people over her head, idiot recruits who set themselves back by pushing--all of it slowly washed away until there was nothing but the feel of the air circulating the room, brushing her skin.

She'd arrived first, walking into the room and stripping. Her uniform was neatly hung in the closet, her boots taking her longer as she bent to shine them back to regulation before setting them under the uniform. Her underwear and bra were folded onto a shelf, her socks paired and dropped into one boot.

There were instructions on the bulletin board attached to the wall, and she followed them to the letter. Toys, implements--her fingers strayed over the cold metal of the cuffs as she set them on the bench for later.

A quick shower in ice-cold water left her shivering, but clean.

The clock on the wall told her she had very little time to finish her preparations, and she quickly dried herself before looping the towel back over the rack and moving to the center of the room.

Kneeling had been hard the first time--submitting herself to something so simple had sent an unpleasant thrill through her, and she'd almost refused. But once the act of bending her knees, of finding herself looking up at her mistress had happened--Maria didn't kneel with eagerness, but she licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come as she assumed the stance.

With her head bowed, and the order to not move in her instructions, she couldn't turn to watch as the door opened behind her.

There was a muffled complaint about _businessmen_ and _uptight board members_ before the rustle of silk and cotton being removed made her focus on other sounds. The breathing behind her slowed as if the act of stripping centered Pepper, and Maria approved of her efficiency with a flickering thought to drafting her into SHIELD before discarding thoughts of _work_ again.

One last sigh, and then a grunt and sound of approval accompanied the light pad of bare feet making their way across the floor.

Maria tensed, fighting the sudden need to jump to her feet, to turn and _face_ the person walking towards her back. Every instinct screamed against her position, but it wasn't the first time she'd been here. And she was damned if it would be her last.

Fingers brushed over her shoulder as the woman leaned down. "Relax."

Closing her eyes, Maria swallowed convulsively, and then jumped as cold metal brushed down her spine.

"Hands behind your back."

The cuffs were still cold when Pepper snapped them closed with a pleased sound.

Still tense, Maria held herself still as the other woman slowly walked around her, studying her with a blank expression on her face.

When Pepper Potts had first proposed the idea, Maria Hill had laughed. They'd been discussing something else entirely when Pepper had blurted out the entirely inappropriate suggestion. Natasha, returning with the next round of drinks had looked between them and said something about the compatability of the idea before ignoring them both in favor of a blonde still at the bar.

Now, it wasn't such a ridiculous idea, and Maria had begun to appreciate the psychological affects of putting herself into someone else's hands. Someone who wouldn't break her trust, and in turn whom she wouldn't betray.

But none of that made the first ten minutes of their encounters any easier.

Instinct told her to get up, to run, to demand the key to the cuffs, to fight her way out of the situation with any means necessary. Her mind, remembering the probable outcomes of the evening, quelled those instincts as she licked her lips again.

Pepper suddenly knelt, her hand warm on Maria's shoulder, "I'm going to take a quick shower. I want you to think about how easy it would be for me to fuck you right now. You're not wet, but there's lube over there. And I know you wouldn't fight me, that I'd have you bent over that bench, three fingers in your cunt and whining to come."

Heat flowed up Maria's skin, and she swallowed for an entirely different reason. Behind her back, her fingers clenched, then released. It was never what Pepper said that got to her, or the images she painted. It was the confidence in Pepper's voice, that said she knew Maria would never resist. That she would crave and beg, whine and need until she wasn't thinking anymore, just feeling.

A smile slid across Pepper's lips. "That's better." She leaned in and kissed Maria's mouth before standing in a swift movement and crossing to the shower cubicle.

Pepper would use warm water for her shower, of course. She was allowed that luxury.

The time passed almost too slowly, and Maria felt the ache in her knees settle into a dullness that told her she'd have pins and needles when she tried to stand. One of the hazards of the floor, unfortunately.

Still, she shifted just a little, rocking her hips and shoulders in order to relieve some of the pain. When her toes began tingling, she stopped and held still again, listening to the sound of the water falling behind her and Pepper's off-key humming.

No one would ever believe her that Pepper Potts hummed off-key in the shower. But then, Maria would never break their code of silence to pass that information along. There was too much at stake for both of them for word of this to get out.

"Much better," Pepper said suddenly, breaking into the silence of the room as she came back towards Maria, water dripping from her and onto the floor. She stopped in front of Maria and arched her eyebrows. The water glistened in droplets all over her body, and the flush of heat that had warmed Maria minutes before surged again. "I love how you look at me," Pepper whispered, then she pointed to her legs. "Lick me dry."

One of the things Maria had discovered about herself, was that she had an intense desire for Pepper Potts. Despite the ridiculousness of the order, she bent and leaned forward, licking stripes of skin. Pepper tasted of soap and salty skin, and a faint hint of baby powder.

With her arms behind her back, she wasn't as balanced, but she managed the task. Swirling her tongue down to Pepper's ankles and then back up behind her knee (she knew she'd done right when Pepper gasped and shifted her leg almost pulling it away). Up to her thighs and then back down the other leg. The water droplets were mostly dried off before she covered the whole of Pepper's legs, but _drying her_ hadn't really been the point, anyway.

"Hrm." Pepper stepped away from her to sit on the bench. "Come over here."

Shuffling on her knees, Maria felt that need to resist rise. She sometimes wondered what would happen if she turned the tables, if she pinned Pepper down and took what she wanted. But then she would remember the pleasure Pepper could pull from her, and she stifled the urge.

Bending over, Pepper kissed her again.

Maria pushed in between Pepper's legs, feeling Pepper's still-wet hair fall against her shoulders. The need to reach up and fondle Pepper, to hold her tits--her frankly _magnificent_ tits--made Maria growl just a little, her shoulders bunching as she tried not to pull at the cuffs on her wrists."

"So eager, my pet," Pepper teased, nipping at Maria's lips gently (never too hard--no need to give speculative gossip fodder, after all) before she pulled away and threaded her fingers through Maria's hair. "I hope you're eager for more than your own pleasure."

With the pressure of Pepper's fingers directing her, Maria stretched up to take one of Pepper's nipples into her mouth. Her mistress gave a soft sigh of encouragement.

Pepper tugged her away, then presented her with the other nipple to tease.

Eager to please her, Maria turned her head slightly and blew on the one she'd just sucked on before taking the second into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the already-hardened bud. Scraping it lightly against her teeth, she increased the suction until she could feel Pepper wriggling against her, fingers tight in her hair.

"Think that's enough of that," Pepper instructed, pulling Maria's head away again. "Are you wet for me yet? If I reach down between your legs, can I fuck your cunt deep with one stroke?"

Maria sucked in a breath, then nodded, flushing. She'd been getting steadily wetter, beginning with Pepper's first words to her. The image of being bent over the bench, forced to take Pepper's lube-slick fingers up her cunt had been an intriguing turn-on.

"Well, I guess I'll have to fuck you another night." With a sudden shove, Pepper pushed Maria's head down as she leaned back against the wall. "Eat me."

Convincing her instincts that she could break away at any time she wanted, Maria nevertheless fought Pepper's hands for a moment before she had her face shoved into Pepper's wet pussy. Drawing in a breath, Maria did as she was told, opening her mouth and licking at Pepper. It took her several false starts and impatient shoves and yanks from Pepper before Maria found the right rhythm.

It wasn't that she didn't know. Maria _liked_ the yanks and shoves, the impatient growls and annoyed sounds from Pepper. With her tongue stopping just shy of Pepper's clit, before drawing a delicate line back down through her inner labia, she had a measure of power in the situation.

Making Pepper come wouldn't be hard--she was obviously on-edge already, her cunt wet enough to dampen Maria's chin before she'd even really started. Long day at the office, arguing with idiotic people was the most likely cause for her need for release. Maria wouldn't ask, this wasn't the venue for questions about that. But she could guess.

So she took her _time_. She made Pepper yank and pull at her hair until Maria was a little worried that she'd need a new haircut. But it was totally worth it for the garbled shriek that Pepper gave out when she finally climaxed.

Grinding her cunt against Maria's face, Pepper rocked on the bench, her hands clenched tightly in Maria's hair.

Maria didn't let up, her teeth and tongue driving Pepper into a second, quick orgasm that made her curse in Russian. Probably something picked up from Natasha.

Rolling her hips, Pepper pushed Maria away from her, panting. "That's enough for now."

Licking her lips, Maria smirked at Pepper as she waited for her mistress to recover herself enough for more play.

Back in the beginning, Pepper had joked about wearing a bustier and seven-inch heels. But the reality of simply stalking around in her bare feet, naked, was far more imperious. Especially after an orgasm or two, with her skin flushed and her eyes darkened.

"Wipe that look off your face." Pepper ordered as she suddenly moved, standing and knocking Maria backwards onto the cold of the floor.

In any other situation, Maria would have rolled or shifted, and been back on her feet in an instant. But this wasn't a fight, and she knew better than to move without orders. Her position was uncomfortable, but she'd been in far worse and for far stupider reasons.

Pepper walked out of her line of sight and rummaged around on the bench before returning, a riding crop in her hand. "Get back onto your knees."

With a grunt, Maria rolled onto her side and managed to get onto her knees without asking for help or falling back over again. Her legs were beginning to wake again, pins and needles down her calves.

The floor was still cold, but she didn't really feel it.

A swishing sound was her only warning before the crop snapped into her hip, the hit making her jump more with surprise than pain. The second hit was harder and drew a gasp from her.

"Count to ten."

Pepper was always careful about leaving marks--she used the crop against Maria's inner thighs and her ass, places most people wouldn't be looking for the next few days. By the time Maria reached ten, she was shivering from pain and the need to escape the cuffs.

In the early days of their little arrangement, Pepper wouldn't leave marks, would barely scratch the surface of the pain that Maria craved. But they had learned what worked better, how close to the edge Pepper could push her before Maria needed release.

And Pepper liked the power of it, she'd confessed once. Her face had been flushed with the after-effects of orgasm and pleasure, her fingers still clenched on the sheets underneath them. A different kind of power to the boardroom, one that left them both sated and yet still craving more. More pain, more pleasure, more variety. More practice was just the thing.

Pepper hummed to herself as she walked away from Maria and placed the crop back on the bench. She was just within Maria's eye-line, fingering this toy and that restraint before her fingers left them all behind and she returned to stand over Maria.

"Do you need to come?"

Swallowing, Maria fought herself. She did and she didn't--if she came now, the night would be over, and she craved more. Always more. "No."

A laugh from Pepper told her that she heard the lie, and when Pepper knelt on the floor in front of her, there was something intolerably smug in her eyes. "Of course you do." She stroked her hand from Maria's shoulder to her breasts, between them and down her belly. Her manicured nails dug in just under Maria's belly button.

The flash of pain made Maria tense, her breath quickening as she looked at Pepper, then down at the hand pressed against her skin. Her own fingers clenched again, and she could feel sweat coating her wrists where the metal dug into them.

"I could put you on your back and ride your face," Pepper said, her tone almost absent as her nails scraped along the marks the crop had made earlier. "That might keep me occupied for a while."

It would be so easy to refuse, to state out-right that she was _done_ with it all. But Maria licked her lips, still tasting Pepper from earlier. She wasn't ready to stop things. Not yet.

Pepper slapped Maria's hip, nails scraping along them almost caressingly. Then she bent and kissed Maria's shoulder gently before standing up again--less fluidly than before, the floor had taken its toll on her knees. She walked away from Maria and back to the bench, picking up one or two items before she went to the bed and sat on the edge, legs spread.

Watching with interest, Maria found her hips rocking slightly as her body tried to gain the right friction. Pepper flicked on the slim vibrator and stroked it up and down her arms, played it along her abdomen and thighs and then finally, when Maria was beginning to think about moving towards her and eating her out again, brushed the tip against her cunt.

Up and down in a slow, measured cadence, Pepper fucked herself with the vibrator. Eventually, she narrowed the movements to circling her clit while her other hand moved up to pinch and tug at her nipples.

When she came, Maria found that she was panting in the same rhythm with Pepper. Even without anything between her legs, just the brush of air and the rocking of her hips had been enough to push her further towards orgasm. She bit her lip, hoping Pepper wouldn't notice, while at the same time craving Pepper's notice again.

Evidently, Pepper was too self-involved for the moment. The vibrator still circled her clit, and her hand was behind her, bracing against the need to fall backwards.

Her own personal erotica show, one that she couldn't participate in or touch herself in response to. And Maria burned to touch herself, to slide her fingers deep into the slickness between her legs, or grab up one of the dildos laid out for use and ride it with her thumb against her clit as Pepper moaned and cried out across from her.

But her wrists were still encased in the cuffs, and her fingers could do little but stroke circles against the skin of her back or clutch at each other.

Pepper's elbow bent and she slipped sideways, staring at Maria with sleepy-looking eyes. The vibrator buzzed louder as she held it up and then turned it off, tossing it somewhere behind her on the bed.

They could have stayed like that, and Maria might even have enjoyed the prolonged agony in her knees, but Pepper seemed to shake herself.

"Come here."

Following the order like she was a bullet shot from a gun, Maria discovered that one could almost _run_ while on one's knees. She wondered if there would be bruising in the morning, and didn't care as she got close enough for Pepper to reach out and stroke her fingers across Maria's face.

Opening her mouth, Maria sucked the tips of Pepper's fingers in, tasting Pepper again with a whimper of need that she couldn't keep down.

"You do like watching," Pepper decided, pushing her fingers into Maria's mouth deeper, then withdrawing them and thrusting them back in again. "I could hear you almost begging to come over there, panting along with me."

Not a question. Maria sucked at Pepper's fingers, tilting her head and fighting back the urge to gag against them.

Shifting around onto her stomach, Pepper reached down with her other hand, toying with Maria's nipples and the skin of her abdomen, nails leaving quick impressions before she circled further down.

It must have been awkward--one hand against Maria's mouth, the other down near her waist, but Pepper managed to balance on the edge of the bed. At another time, Maria might have been impressed with that, but for the moment, she wanted Pepper's hand lower, her fingers buried in her cunt and giving her the friction she needed to climax.

Pepper flicked her fingers against Maria's pussy, nails scraping labia, then retreating. "Mm, you feel about ready to pop, baby," she teased, one nail tracing a line up one side and down the other with almost painful pressure.

Maria's hips rolled, trying to get the pressure where she needed it most, and Pepper made a disapproving noise, her hand dropping away.

Removing her fingers from Maria's mouth, Pepper crossed her arms under her chin and looked at her steadily for a moment.

The moment seemed to stretch into eternity, the cold of the floor leaching through Maria's body even further. The heat and need in her cunt making her feel almost mindless. She was an intelligent woman, she shouldn't need _permission_ or _help_ , and yet the cuffs on her wrists kept her trapped as surely as the unspoken agreement did.

With a lazy movement, Pepper got onto all fours and rearranged herself onto her knees. She stretched, the movement lithe and full of restrained power as Maria's eyes followed it. Half-tempted to lunge forward and begin licking her way up Pepper's thighs, Maria quivered in indecision for a moment.

"Let's see." Pepper slid forward, legs to either side of Maria, feet planted on the floor. Then she bent and slid her fingers under Maria's arms, "Stand up."

With difficulty, they got her on her feet, and Maria swayed as the pins and needles feeling started up and down her legs. Pepper shifted a little, her hands on Maria's waist and then her leg was between Maria's, and she was pulling her down.

Sitting on Pepper's leg was precarious, but Pepper didn't seem to worry about that, her arm sliding around Maria's waist and anchoring her as she slapped at her hip. "Loosen up, c'mon--" The instant Maria spread her legs further, she gasped.

Pressed against Pepper's leg, her cunt throbbed in anticipation.

Firming her grip, Pepper smiled. "You have my permission to move." Her free hand stroked down Maria's side, nails digging in when they reached her hips.

Riding Pepper's leg wasn't fingers or tongue or vibrator, but it was friction and skin, movement and pressure. Gravity helped matters, as did the frequent sensation that she was _just about to fall_ backwards, toppling off of Pepper's leg and onto the floor. Without her hands free, she couldn't hold on or brace herself.

She could just move.

Pepper encouraged her with words and fingernails, her mouth close to Maria's ear as she whispered all the other things she wanted to do. If anyone had asked Maria Hill if Pepper Potts had a dirty mind, she wouldn't have said yes. Not before, at least.

Then again, Maria hadn't thought _she_ had all that filthy a mind, yet here she was, fucking herself on Pepper Potts' leg and almost _whining_ her need for orgasm.

When her climax came, it wasn't a quick flash and then gone. Maria felt it start just before it did, and she bit down on her lip before remembering she didn't have to _be quiet_. Not here, where the walls were covered in sound-proofing and Pepper frequently could have shattered glass.

It dragged through her, rocking her violently and making her push down with her feet while trying not to lose her connections to Pepper's body.

Once it had faded, Pepper brushed her fingers through Maria's hair and pulled her in for a kiss. It was disconcertingly sweet, but Maria enjoyed it, her whole being shuddering with one last aftershock.

Pepper collapsed backwards onto the bed, bringing Maria with her. They were entangled awkwardly, but neither cared.

"Better?" Pepper asked sleepily, her fingers gently finding all the marks again, but without the earlier added cruelty of intent to cause more pain.

"Shit. Shit, I needed that." Hating the admission, Maria turned her face away from Pepper's, kissing her shoulder, then her collarbone and working her way to the hollow of her throat.

With a grumble, Pepper stopped her. "Too much, too soon." She wriggled her way out from under Maria and left the bed to walk over to the bench.

Maria stayed where she was. They might have reached the end of the game, but she was worn out and limp. Moving didn't seem very appealing yet, and her legs and arms were beginning to ache, reminding her that her wrists were still cuffed and the floor had been cold concrete.

"Stay still," Pepper ordered as she climbed back onto the bed and began unlocking the cuffs. Her fingers were chilly, and Maria jumped when a wet, cold washcloth was pressed against one of the stinging cuts on her ass. "A little hard there, sorry."

Hands free, Maria let her shoulders relax as she brought her arms around so that she could look her wrists over. They were chafed in a few places, but her watch would cover the one and no one would ever _ask_ if she pretended they were fine.

Pepper was quiet as she checked over the other bruises, the washcloth soothing the burn of Maria's skin for a short time. Then she dropped sideways, elbow propping her up. "You ok?"

"I'm good," Maria told her, turning her head. Something like a smile crossed her lips.

No one ever got to see Pepper Potts like this, but her. It was totally worth the cuffs and the floor, and the fight within herself to resist being submissive. Maria took the cloth from Pepper and rolled to check over the rest of her body for noticeable damage.

This wouldn't be the last time, of that she was certain.


End file.
